Rape's Daughter
by Teen Mom Kelly
Summary: Veronica was raped by someone long before she was raped by Cassidy. But who and what was the product of this rape? WARNING: non-graphic description of rape, hinted abuse, teen pregnancy


Most people think I was raped by Cassidy AKA Beaver. I was, but he didn't take my virginity, someone else did. You want to know how I _really _lost my virginity? Here's what happened…

It was Monday morning when Lilly and I woke up on the bed of Logan Echolls. My mom and dad were out of town so Lilly had gotten Mr. and Mrs. Echolls to invite us over for a sleepover with Logan.

"Veronica?" Lilly called as she rolled onto her stomach to look at me. I turned onto my side to face her when Logan jumped up to scare us, succeeding. Lilly and Logan laughed as I threw a pillow at them.

"Come on, lets get breakfast," Logan said as he grabbed both Lilly and my arms, pulling us towards his door. It wasn't long before we were sitting at the counter of the Echolls' kitchen, eating pancakes.

"Logan, you're checkup is in twenty minutes," Lynn Echolls said as she entered the kitchen. "And Lilly, Celeste called, she wants you to come home."

"Of coarse she does," Lilly said with a roll of her eyes.

"Now Veronica, we're only going to be gone for half an hour. Will you be ok here with Aaron?" Lynn asked as she pushed a protesting Logan towards the door.

"Of coarse Mrs. Echolls," I said with a soft smile. Lynn nodded as she exited the bright kitchen. Logan quickly ran to my side and grabbed my shoulders as Lilly ran towards her own waiting car.

"Veronica, lock yourself in my room till we get back, ok?" Logan said as he let me go. I nodded as Logan ran off to get in the car with his impatient mother. I stood by the glass doors and watched them leave before I walked into Logan's room. I immediately sat down at the desk. I opened up a copy of _The Outsiders_ and started reading it when I heard something. I whipped around to see Aaron Echolls standing behind me.

"Um, hi Mr. Echolls," I said, forcing a grin. I don't like being in the same room as the man that beat Logan until he was in the ER last year.

"Veronica," he said softly, almost caring. It all happened so fast after that. He jumped forward and grabbed me around the waist.

"HELP!" I screamed as Aaron Echolls forced his lips over my young mouth. I instantly had tears in my eyes as his hands traveled down my body.

"Shhh," he whispered as he kissed my neckline, "its ok Veronica. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Please, Mr. Echolls, stop it," I begged as he kissed his way down to my underdeveloped breasts, treating me like a willing lover.

"Shhh, it's ok Veronica," he told me as his hands traveled down between my legs, over my pajama shorts. "You'll enjoy it sweetheart. Don't you trust me V? You know you've dreamed about me doing this to you."

* * *

"Hi Kally," I said as tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Veronica she's beautiful," Lilly fawned as she stared down at the little baby in the bassinet.

"Yeah, she is," I told her as I picked up my three month old daughter.

"Veronica who's her father?" Lilly asked me as she looked at the bay in my arms. "Tell me Veronica, who raped you?"

"Lilly, if I tell you, you can't tell," I tell her firmly as I close my door.

"I won't Ronnie, now who is it?" Lilly asked me as she started at the little blonde baby that currently had my arms around her.

"It was…" I choked on my words as I remembered that night.

"_Shhh…"_

"Aaron Echolls, Logan's father," I whispered as I held my baby close to my chest. Lilly gasped as she ran towards me, encasing both Kally and I in a hug.

"I'll make him pay Veronica, I promise," she whispered as she kissed young Kally's forehead. "I promise."

* * *

Turns out she did, or tried to at lest. You see, thirteen years ago Jake Kane found a letter in his deceased daughter's possessions. I remember when I got the letter…

* * *

"Special delivery for a Veronica Mars," a man said as I answered the door. I took the digital pad and signed it while taking the package. I opened up the small box to find a letter in it.

"Veronica, I found something's I know Lilly would have wanted you to have. I also found a letter addressed to you.

Jake Kane," I read as I started down at the small note in my hand. I quickly tossed it aside to find the letter right under neither it.

_Dear Veronica,_

_If you've received this then what I always knew was a possibility has happened, I'm dead. I don't want you to cry, I'm not that kind of girl. Everyone knew I'd die young, but I'm sure not even Celeste thought I'd go this young. _

_As I'm sure you've figured out, I'm having an affair with Aaron Echolls. I hated to do it Ronnie, but I did it for you. I'm underage and I thought I could get him in prison for statutory rape at lest since as far as he knows it was consensual. I hope you and my goddaughter are doing well. I love you Veronica, you're like my sister. Thank you for all you've done for me._

_Lilly 8)_

I didn't even bother looking at the rest of the contents of the box before my eyes pooled with unshed tears. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Kally crying. I ran into our room to find her in tears with a broken glass at her feet. I picked her up and set her on my bed as I cleaned up the glass and removed the glass from her socks.

* * *

It was then I learned why Lilly did it, slept with the man that raped me when I was twelve. I gotta say, the only good thing that came out of my rape is my beautiful daughter.

"Mom!" Kally yells as she runs up to my car. Her white blonde hair is lying loose around her face, reminding me for a moment of Madison. I flash her a smile before putting the car in drive.

"How was your day Kally?" I ask her as I we drive onto the expressway.

"Great mom," Kally tells me as she takes out her report card. I take it from her.

"All As that's great," I tell her as she leans over and kisses my cheek. I smile as we pull into a car repair shop. Kally and I get out of the car and walk over to Weevil who's walking over to us. I smile as Kally runs off to kiss her biker boyfriend.

"Hey Weevil," I greet as I we shuck hands, or as close to shaking hands as a biker can.

"UNCLE ELI!" Kally squeals as Kally jumps on him from behind, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She laughed as she dug her head into his neck.

"Hey Kally, you know you're still too young for me?" Weevil asks her. With one quick movement he swings her in front of him and kisses her neck. Kally laughs as she elbows him in the gut.

"Whatever Uncle Eli," she says with a laugh as Weevil's current flavor of the week drove up in a red BMW convertible. I smile as I see Kally's hungry eyes. Kally's step father may be a millionaire, but she's seventeen and has no car, till now.

"Meet your new ride Kal," Weevil says with a smile as Kally screams with excitement.

"I take it she likes it," my husband said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah Troy, she does."

_So… all in all, that's how I lost my virginity. Only a few people new of the baby that was produced from that night._

"Oh god I love it, thank you," Kally gushes as she hugs both Weevil and her boyfriend Mario, both whom worked on the car.

_Those people were: Weevil, Lilly, Lynn Echolls, my mom and dad, Duncan, Meg, and eventually Wallace. Now everyone knows about Kally. They all know that Aaron raped me too._

_It hurt me to find out that Lilly had gotten herself killed because of me, but in a way I'm happy. It's strange, I know that. But since when isn't Veronica Mars strange? _


End file.
